


Cora and Peebee - Breeding Stock

by Pomyum



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Asari - Freeform, Breeding, Human, Mind Control, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Tentacles, remnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: When Cora and Peebee descend into Remnant Ruins, Peebee accidentally activates a program that drives the Remnant to turn the girls into mindless breeders.  Later, a scavenger discovers the two mind-controlled slaves, and decides to keep them around for his own personal use.Kink Keywords: Mind Control, Non-con, Pregnancy





	Cora and Peebee - Breeding Stock

A stone fell away down into the darkness, it's tumbling echo reverberating for some time as it repeatedly hit the wall on its way down.

"Peebee!" Cora chided. "Would you be more careful? We don't need any remnant coming after us if we can help it." 

"Pfft," Peebee replied. "Would you relax? We're fine. None of them have harassed us yet. We'll just skirt around them, and they won't care about   
some falling rocks." Peebee picked up another broken piece of wall and tossed it down the nearby cliff, staring at Cora in challenge as its loud   
echo followed the previous stone. 

Cora scoffed and shook her head.

"Come on. Ryder's expecting us back soon, and I want to spend as little time in this tomb as possible." 

"It's not a tomb!" Peebee protested. "Just because the ones who made it are long dead, and this place is populated exclusively by their unliving   
servants, unthinkingly carrying out their masters' wills for all eternity.... Okay, maybe it's a little tomb-like. 

"But look...!" Peebee pointed to a nearby console. "Something to distract us from this conversation." The Asari rushed over, her hands flying   
across the controls. 

"What's that going to do?" Cora asked.

"Let's find out." As Peebee worked, Cora lifted her rifle and began to scan the nearby area. 

"Can you go any faster?" Peebe rolled her eyes.

"Don't jump out of your boob armor, Harper. We're fine."

"It's not my boob armor I'm worried about, Peebee. It's getting my tits literally shot off by some remnant mechs that don't like us fooling around   
in here." 

"Well then I'm sure you can blow them away with your rifle or drive them away with your nagging. There." Peebee hit one last key. "That did   
something."

"What?"

"Uh, it opened those panels?" Peebee pointed further up the wall, where four square doors had opened. From within, four observers descended   
towards the duo. 

"Peebee," Cora questioned, lifting her rifle. "What are they doing?" 

"The sub-routine I activated translated into something like assembling, or breeding, or something along those lines. I think they're meant to make   
more of them?"

"But Assemblers make more, not Observers. What are these ones doing?" Peebee had no answer as all four surrounded the women, tentacle arms   
uncoiling. 

One of them approached Cora, arms oustretched to grasp her. Cora let out a battle cry, firing her Avenger rifle into its eye. All four of the   
mechs immediately reacted, diving onto them, grasping tentacles attempting to ensare the duo. The one Cora had fired at seemingly ignored the   
barrage of bullets, it's limb coiling around the rifle and hurling it away. As it did, a second Observer wrapped its metallica tentacle around   
Cora's midsection, pinning her arms to her sides and hauling her into the air. 

"Cora!" Peebee yelled, summoning her biotic power in to her arm. She thrust it forward, hurtling the first Observer away from Cora. She couldn't   
manage a follow up attack, though, as one of the remnant managed to ensnare her as well, wrapping its coiled limb around her midsection,   
immobilizing her arms and pulling her into the air. 

The Observers brought the two women together, side by side. Both struggled, doing what they could to either grasp a weapon or use a biotic power.   
With their hands and arms pinned as they were, though, neither could manage any real resistance.

"Peebee!" Cora cried out. "What are they doing? This isn't like their previous behavior." 

"I don't know." The Asari struggled for several moments, her eyes being drawn over to the console. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped, a   
look of utter panic crossing her face. 

"Uh, Cora? I think I screwed up." 

"What did you do, Peebee?" 

"So, when I read the sub-routine, I thought I was mistranslating the word 'breeding'. Only, I think I was right." Cora looked down at the console,   
an humanoid image being displayed, while an image of a metal tentacle shoved itself between the humanoid's legs. "Cora, I think these things want   
to use us as breeding stock." 

"What?!" Cora cried out as she renewed her struggle. Despite what strength she could muster she could manage to make the tentacles budge an inch.   
Panic began to set in as on of the Observer's approached her, another tentacle descending, heading straight towards her face. She grit her teeth,   
readying herself for whatever came, but was shocked when the creature placed the tip against her mouth. 

Grimacing, she tried to to turn her head away, but the tentacle followed her mouth wherever it went. Four small pincher appeared from its tip,   
grasping Cora's teeth, and with incredible strength, forced her mouth open. The pincers retracted, but in a fraction of a second the tentacle had   
already shoved inside Cora's mouth.

The Lieutenant screamed, her eyes wide, shaking her head to and fro trying to dislodge it. Nothing came of it, though, and the metal limb began to   
pump inside her, thrusting down her throat, as if fucking her mouth.

Terror and disgust filled Cora. This metal monstrosity was actually having sex with her. A mewling screech from nearby drew Cora's attention, and   
from the corner of her eye she saw Peebee likewise having a tentacle shoved down her throat. 

Her struggled renewed, shaking her legs, pushing out her arms, trying to reach her pistol, trying to summon a biotic power. ANYTHING. But she   
could manage nothing, and tears began to pour from her eyes as she watched the emotionless robot raping her, seeing the steel phallus thrusting in   
and out of her mouth. 

Suddenly, some form of fluid hit the back of her throat, swiftly draining down into her stomach. It was a strange, liquid but with an electrical   
charge running through it, rather like medi-gel. Cora shook her head, tears shaking about as she tried to stop it from spewing whatever it was   
inside of her, but it was to no avail. The machine had, for lack of a better word, cum in her. 

Finished, the tentacle withdrew, and the Observer backed away. Cora's head fell as she attempted to cough what she could out of her system, but she   
managed little. Hearing further squealing, she looked over at Peebee to see the blue-skinned Asari weeping as she likewise attempted escape. No   
doubt, the machine was pumping it's 'cum' into Peebee as the other had done to her. Finished, it also withdrew, leaving a bawling Asari behind as   
it floated away. 

Cora wondered what the point of it had been. Why had they done this to her and Peebee? As she looked over at her likewise violated companion, her   
vision suddenly began to blur. Her head felt light, and a strange coolness permeated her body. It seemed to be spreading from her stomach, and she   
realized that the machines must have filled them with something, perhaps to modify them physically. 

She had no idea what she could do. Her strength began to leave her, her will to fight seeming to dissipate. The world was growing strange, as if   
she could see the data pouring through the computer systems around her. She seemed to be hearing voices speaking, in no language she'd ever heard,   
though she easily understood its command.

"Submit." 

She wanted to. She knew that she had a job to do, and needed to fight, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to remember what that job was.   
Why did they need to fight? She didn't. She realized that she needed to do as she was commanded. What was her job? It took her a moment, but she   
remembered. She was to submit to the hive's will. 

Cora ceased any struggling. She gradually become more aware of her surroundings, feeling those nearby. She could sense the Observers, as well as   
Peebee to her left. The Asari had likewise ceased her struggles, knowing that she as well was to submit. All was well.

The four Observers moved away, their thoughts interacting with Cora's own. The breeders that the system had ordered the Observers to capture had   
been secured. It was time to put them to work.

* * *

The breeders were taken to a small room, large enough for maybe half a dozen Assemblers to enter. Their clothes were removed, carefully. Neither   
resisted, nor thought anything of being nude. Their belongings, clothing, weapons, and tools were all stored in nearby cubbies. Two slabs   
protruded from the wall, slowly moving into position. The breeders were placed upon them, the slabs moved to a forty-five degree angle. Cora and   
Peebee understood the reason. The better to aid childbirth. The breeders did nothing as they were put in place, their legs pull apart and   
restrained, strapped to stirrups that lifted out of the slabs. 

The breeders stared straight ahead, their minds completely consumed by the will of the hive. They thought only of obedience, submission. They   
would obey the commands of the hive, and the hive ordered them to lay where they were. The cold of the ancient remnant ruins touched their flesh,   
though neither made any movement or protestation because of it. The hive understood their needs, the need to warm the flesh of the breeders. The   
temperature of the room rose, and soon neither any longer found their flesh uncomfortably cool.

Four Assemblers entered, two going to each female. The breeders made no movement whatsoever. Their orders were to remain still and fulfill their   
function. They would do so. One Assembler each approached the side of the breeders. A tentacle extended from their chassis, descending towards   
the breeders' mouths. Cora and Peebee opened their jaws, allowing the tentacles to enter. The two remaining assemblers approached the breeders'   
legs. Again, tentacles were produced, this time inserted into the waiting vaginas. 

The tentacles all began to thrust inside the breeders, depositing their seed within. Cora and Peebee stared at the ceiling, knowing fully what they   
were receiving. Into their vaginas was pumped a fluid, filled with nano-machines that would find their ovaries, force an egg to be released, and   
rewrite it's code to produce a cybernetic-organism. Into their mouths was pumped a fluid that would settle in their systems to ensure seeding took   
place, and that the offspring would grow rapidly, and healthy.

The procedure was short. The Assemblers withdrew, stomping out of the room, leaving the breeders alone. Both lay perfectly still, neither thinking   
anything, and staring at nothing. They waited for the impregnation to take, and further orders to be received. 

* * *

Three days later, each breeder lay in the room, their bellies bulging. Pain shot through their bodies as their contractions began, though neither   
of them made any movements. Their pain was noted and reported to the hive. Swiftly, Observers entered, readying themselves to catch the offspring.   
Each breeder then began to push, forcing their children out as quickly as possible. Soon, the children had been removed, the Observers spiriting   
them away. 

Neither breeder had seen her child, nor had they cared. They awaited their orders, and soon received them. Two Assemblers appeared, and once again   
the breeders were impregnated. Days later, they gave birth once more, only to be impregnated yet again.

A great deal of time passed. Nearly three months by the breeders' count. Each had given birth a total of thirty times. Their bodies felt used, in   
need of repair. The hive, however, had no use for such things any longer. The sub-routine had required thirty offspring each be produced by the   
breeders. That quota had been met. No further resources needed to be dedicated to the upkeep of the breeders. 

Observers brought the breeders to the surface, along with their equipment and clothing. No further resources needed to be dedicated to disposing of   
them. No doubt local predators and the elements would perform that function admirably. The pair were laid in the dirt outside, their clothes and   
tools with them. The Observers returned to the ruins. 

A moment later, the breeders lost their connection to the hive. The signal had been cut. They waited, lying in the dirt, for further orders. 

* * *

The young man named Katsin sighed, disappointed with his recent take. Junk was becoming harder to come by now that the Nexus had established   
something resembling order in the cluster. He'd had it fairly easy when he first started, after he'd fled the Nexus with the Exiles. He stole what   
he needed to, killed who needed to, including Kett. Hell, he'd managed to steal one of their ships from them, and made it his mobile base of   
operations. 

He'd been incredibly proud of himself. He hadn't needed any of those assholes on the Nexus. He didn't need his parents, or security. He'd made   
his own way. He was his own man. 

Things had taken a turn for the worse, though. Even though dead Kett and their ships had been more numerous after the battle for Meridian, the   
Nexus quickly scooped everything up, and their vultures were everywhere now. Even Kadara had become less friendly to independents as late.   
Katsin's money was dwindling, his supplies nearly gone. Fuel and thermal clips were at dangerous levels. He needed a windfall, some kind of break. 

He'd decided he's check out the entrance to the old remnant ruins. He'd occasionally found useful salvage there before, as if it was hauled up and   
dumped from the ruins below. 

He stopped short when he came to the entrance. His eyes went wide, shocked at what lay before him. Two women, both nude. One human, the other Asari. Nearby sat two sets of clothing, along with bags full of gear. Both of the women were stunning, beautiful. Their tits were incredible, and their pussies were fucking gorgeous. The Asari obviously had no hair on her blue cunt, but the human had quite a lot, as if she hadn't shaved for a long time. 

Both stared at the sky, as if in a trance. Katsin stepped over to them, his hand waving in front of the human. 

"Hey," he said. "You alive?" 

"Yes," both women said in unison. Katsin found it rather creepy. 

"Um, okay. Why are you lying here... naked?" 

"Breeders require no clothing, and we are awaiting further orders." It was the human who answered alone this time.

Breeders? What the fuck were they talking about. Were these women... sex slaves? 

"Orders to do what?" 

"Whatever the hive requires of us?"

"What does it usually ask you to do?"

"Breed." 

Katsin stood for a moment, processing what had just happened. These women were clearly not in their right minds. Hypnotized, perhaps?   
Brainwashed? Hmm. Katsin had an idea. He needed to test his theory.

"I have orders for you." 

"What are our orders?" Maybe these women didn't care who their orders came from, as long as they got them. Katsin unzipped his pants, and took out   
his erect cock. Despite his youth, he was fairly well endowed, with a nine-inch cock that his fingers could barely get around. 

"Give me a blowjob." The human woman sat up, her mouth going straight to Katsin's cock without hesitation. She took him between her lips, sucking   
at his manhood with all her might. Katsin's hands went to his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. This gorgeous blonde woman was giving   
him head, just because he'd told her to. It felt amazing, her soft lips massaging his dick, her beautiful tits jiggling as her head bobbed back and   
forth.

"Look at me," he said. She did so immediately, his eyes locking with hers. Oh, it was an incredible feeling, staring into the eyes of the woman   
giving him head. It was enough to push him over the edge, and he groaned, grabbing the woman's head and pushing her face into his stomach as he   
began to cum down her throat. 

Satisfied and euphoric, Katsin pulled his cock out of the blonde woman, smiling at her as she gathered up the drops of cum that fell on her face,   
swallowing every little bit. 

"Whew, that was great," he said. "Thanks." 

"I await further orders," the woman said. Katsin just nodded, coming to realize that he'd just hit the goddamn jackpot. He looked over to the   
Asari woman, still lying on her back, staring at the sky.

"You, uh, what's your name?" 

"Peebee."

"Peebee, huh? So, uh, what's your story." 

"I am a breeder." 

"Same as her, huh? Alright. So, you await my orders?"

"Yes." 

Katsin smiled. He'd seen some Asari strippers since leaving the Nexus, but nothing like this. He got down next to her, his hands going straight to   
her immense blue breasts. He squeezed them, mashing them between his fingers, pinching the azure nipples. He bent low, his mouth engulfing the   
right tit, sucking at its sweet flesh. 

"Fuck. I never realized how much I'd love Asari tits until I had them in my hands." He returned to sucking on her breasts, his again rigid cock   
rubbing against her thigh. He was already hard again, these brainwashed women at his command able to get him going far faster than any other woman   
ever had. 

Repositioning himself, he placed himself face to face with Peebee, giving her a deep kiss. Instinctively, perhaps, she responded, returning the   
embrace. As they kissed, Katsin grabbed his cock, placing it against her dark blue pussy and pushing inside. 

"Holy shit!" he cried out. Peebee's pussy felt even better than the human's mouth did. He started thrusting inside, pressing his body into Peebee   
as he did. He wondered if she'd object as he put all of his weight onto her. She did not. She didn't seem to care at all. He began to thrust as   
fast as he could manage. The edge had been taken off by Cora's blowjob, so his climax was building slower. He was able to take his time, savoring   
the feeling of the alien cunt as he rammed himself into the Asari pussy again and again.

Looking down into Peebee's empty eyes, the woman's green eyes stared straight up, as if looking straight through him. It seemed that she was almost   
empty inside, like a machine. Or a doll.

A sex doll.

Katsin kissed Peebee in joy. He realized that these women, these 'breeders' that he'd found, were his playthings now. He could do what he wished   
with them, take them wherever he went, fuck them however, and whenever, he wanted. For lack of a better phrase, they were now his sex-toys. 

The thought of fucking these women for the rest of his life aroused Katsin to no end, and he found his second climax approaching rapidly.

"Oh, Peebee. I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum inside you." Peebee gave no response. It only made Katsin happier, and he grit his teeth as he   
felt his cock twitching, spewing his seed inside the beautiful Asari. After he finished, climbing off the woman, with no noticeable reaction from   
her, he presented his cock to her, with instructions to clean him off. She did so, slurping down his cum as quickly as she could.

Katsin put his cock away, smiling down at his two new sluts. Looks like things had finally started going his way. 

* * *

Two days later, the trio sat inside Katsin's salvaged Kett ship, on their way to Kadara. Turned out the women had a fairly substantial amount of   
credits among their goods, so Katsin would be able to get what he needed to keep his ship going. He also found their IDs in their omni-tools.   
Apparently, they were part of the human Pathfinder's crew. Katsin would have to make sure his new toys kept a low profile. He didn't need the   
Pathfinder coming back to take his new toys away. 

Peebee and Cora lay on his bed, while Katsin sat nearby, his cock in his hand, slowly stroking as he watched the two women scissor. Their tits   
jiggled against one another, their lips locked in a deep kiss, moans escaping their throats. Despite their brainwashing, deep down they still knew   
how to enjoy sex. As their sweaty bodies rubbed together, Katsin's breathing increased in tempo. He never tired of watching his sluts fucking each   
other, or stripping, or just spreading their pussy lips apart. 

He stood up, rapidly rubbing his member, aiming it towards his breeders. He groaned, shooting forth another load onto the women, most of it landing   
in Cora's hair. Peebee broke their kiss to suck it out, her tongue darting forth again and again to drink her master's juices. 

It wasn't as much cum as he usually shot out, but that was expected. He'd cum over two dozen times in the past few days. He was amazed he had any   
semen left to shoot onto the girls. Even when the Nexus had arrived, and he'd found his dad's digital porn collection, he hadn't come anywhere near   
that many orgasms. 

And he was sure that he wasn't going to slow down any time soon.

A few hours later, as they approached Kadara, Katsin sat looking at a screen, cursing his busted down ship.

"I don't suppose either of you sluts is a decent mechanic?" 

"I can perform ship repairs," both women said in unison from their place on the bed. It was uncanny.

"Can either of you pilot a ship?" 

"Yes," said both in unison. 

"Oh." A smile crossed Katsin's face. “Well, Peebee, why don't you go up to the cockpit and plot our entry for Kadara?" Wordlessly, Peebee stood   
and walked to the cockpit, still nude. "Cora, come here."

Cora walked over to the console Katsin had been reading.

"Baby, would you look at this and see if you can figure out what's wrong?" Cora looked down at the console, and found herself being bent over. 

"Just keep reading it while we do this." Katsin took his dick out, once again thrusting it inside Cora. As she bounced back and forth, her hands   
on the console to steady her body, Cora spoke.

"I see the problem. This ship's eezo core needs a new shielding unit."

"Really?" Katsin said, his eyes closed in concentration. "That's so interesting. Tell me more." 

Cora began talking, but he wasn't listening. He'd ask her afterward. What mattered now was that sweet little cunt, now shaved bare. His pelvis   
rapidly slapped against her ass, his cock battering her cervix. He reached around, grasping her magnificent tits for leverage as he plowed her for   
all he was worth. In short order, he filled her with his semen. 

"Clean me up, bitch," he said as he pulled out. Cora, quite used to the command, quickly turned and knelt to suck the cum from his dick. As Katsin   
smiled down at her, running his hand through her hair, he imagined it wouldn't be too long before he got Cora pregnant. It would be a little weird,   
but he figured the bitch would look even hotter with a big baby bump. Just too bad he couldn't fuck a baby into the Asari.

* * *

SEVEN MONTHS LATER

Searching for salvage was a dangerous, tiring profession, but Katsin's acquisition of his breeders had made his life oh so much less stressful.   
Currently returning to Kadara from a world at the edge of the Heleus Cluster, he sat in his chair, his pants down, Cora in between his legs, her   
lips wrapped firmly around his cock. It was so nice to come back to his ship and have his little sex-toys waiting for him.

Nearby, Peebee lay on the bed, her hand cuffed to the wall, her legs cuffed to either side, spreading them. Katsin didn't need to force her to   
stay, he just liked to bind her now and then. She was completely nude, her already large tits having engorged, and her belly having grown quite   
large, nearly ready to give birth to his child.

It turned out that whatever the remnant did to the girls also made Peebee able to bear a human's child. Katsin wasn't complaining, and loved the   
look of his little blue cumdumpster carrying his kid. 

Cora was pregnant too, but only just, so her belly hadn't started to grow yet. That meant that she could still wear the skin-tight armored suit   
that Katsin loved so much. His breeders wore it whenever they were off-ship, and much of the time on-ship as well. He loved how it clung to their   
forms, showing their smooth curves, their muscular thighs, the small waists and the large bosoms. They were so tight that they even showed the   
ladies' camel-toes, much to Katsin's delight. He'd also had the suits modified to open between their legs, giving Katsin access to his breeders'   
cunts even when they wore their armor. 

Katsin groaned, spurting his load into Cora's mouth. She swallowed like the obedient slave she was, and sat on her knees, waiting for orders.   
He went to their bed, laying down and kissing Peebee, his hand caressing her tit. He said good night, and rolled over to go to sleep, leaving   
his Asari bitch tied up, and his human bitch kneeling on the floor for the next several hours. 

* * *

The following day, as the ship set down on Kadara, Katsin and Cora made ready to depart. Cora wore her armor, as was expected. Peebee would stay   
on the ship, her condition making it difficult to use her in the field. Katsin stopped in front of Cora, looking her over, admiring her perfect   
form.

"I still can't believe you belong to me." He circled around her, his hands grasping her tits. "These are INCREDIBLE!" Cora gave no response, made   
no movement, and stared straight ahead. 

"Hell with it. One before we land." He reached down, opening Cora's suit, and slipping his cock inside her cunt. He held her breasts hard,   
pulling her in close, biting into her shoulder as he thrust into her rapidly, wanting to get done before they landed. With a few final thrusts, he   
filled her, closing her suit up. He wondered how she'd feel, carrying his juices around in her for the rest of the day.

He smiled. No matter what life threw at him from now on, he'd always have his breeders.


End file.
